pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/Modern-ish Times
Back to Timeline This is the modern era; The spotlight expands, as many new heroes and villains are introduced across the universe. Ancient powers return to meet modern cleverness. Old and faithful adventurers are confronted with new challenges and new knowledge. Where will things go from here? 2003 |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} 2004 January-march |}} |}} |}} April-July |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} Balzak Globotron"| subdivide = # 16 in Xaq's series; #1 of the Balzak Globotron series.| series =BZG| date =May 2003| media =Paper Computer Game| note = . - * The story of Balzak Globotron, a man made of metallic spheres, begins as he is found on a space station by a man named Alton. He has no memory of his life before that point, so he begins to try and figure out who and what he is.(Balzak Globotron)| cover =Image:Balzak Globotron Cover.jpg|325px| }}|}} August-December *“The Fabric of Reality”,'' #2.5 in Chris’ second series. Xaq, escaping from the clutches of the evil crab thing which was trying to obstruct him from taking over the Neo-nazi base, (Grr) paddles along on his inflatable raft which he pulled from his handy-dandy bag o’ stuff. All of a sudden, black stuff begins eating reality! Xaq gets stuck in a strange maze screen, trying to reach a screaming Colette before reality collapses behind him. Once he gets to her, he finds himself in a different reality... He’s now in a plane, trying to save a parachuting Rel from the clutches of a giant, random Nazi. After he saves Rel, he’s transported into a different reality again. Now he’s a different person, someone named Ned Norwegian, a criminal locked in a cell in the sheriff’s office, and he tries reasoning with the sheriff, but to no avail. Apparently, Zoovac exists in this time as an evil criminal, and The Fat Guy is there too, although Xaq doesn’t encounter them. He escapes, to be pulled into an even newer reality... TO BE CONTINUED!!! (Xaq) *''“Into the Heart of the World”,'' #4.6 in Xaq’s series. While Ari and Cassie find their way through Shri (Pierre is currently unaccounted for), and while Xaq is consumed along with the Fabric of Reality, a new character embarkes on a quest of his own. His name is Yppit, and no one is really sure what he looks like. He sits in his large chair, always facing away from anyone who might wish to see him. Ever since he was created in a laboratory, he’s wanted to journey to the center of the earth. Now, his digging machine is finally close to completion. He steals the necessary jewel to complete it and then begins digging. He digs right through a monster and then finds himself in Mole City, at the center of the earth. He becomes mayor for a brief term, before destroying Mole City and escaping. He is then attacked by the Snow People, but he destroys them. (Starring: Yppit) Beginning of 'Alien Invasion' War *''“Alien Invasion!!! Part Zero- Prologue”,'' a stand-alone adventure by Xaq. The innocent world of Earth has become the target of a hostile enemy race! As the alien fleet gathers in preparation to invade, an advance scout is sent to ascertain the Humans’ defensive capabilities, as well as to give them a chance to surrender. This is his story. He breaks into an earth building, containing humans. The humans are vaporized, (Even the mutated human) and he proceeds- only to find himself confronted by the Fat Guy, which is a very difficult Human to defeat. After getting past the Fat Guy and other humans, our hero takes over a human flight vessel and takes it to the White House, wherein he vaporizes the President of the United States. Where his story goes from there, only time can tell... (Alien Advance Scout) *''“Alien Invasion!!! Part One- Evil Plans”,'' part one of a miniseries by Xaq. The alien fleet’s advance scout’s story continues, as he is knocked unconscious after vaporizing the president, and he’s rescued by a human girl, who’s a UFO fanatic. She Wears a miniature flying saucer on her head. He wakes up in her house, but the FBI knock on her door. Luckily, she has a secret tunnel built into her kitchen for just this occasion! She leads the Advance Scout through a tunnel, but upon emerging, the two are confronted by enemy tanks. The Advance Scout blows up one of the tanks and takes over the other, driving it to an air force base, where he steals a secret stealth bomber and blows up New York City, as well as many towns in New Jersey, including Union City, Englewood, and Edison. With the cities of humanity burning below them, the Advance Scout and the UFO girl fly off into the sunset.(Alien Advance Scout, with Lyla, the sci-fi girl) *''“Alien Invasion!!! Part Two- The World’s Reaction”,'' part two of a miniseries by Xaq. A man named John D. Whitmore is a bartender. He sees on TV the recent destruction of Much of NJ and NYC chalked up to a partnership between Osama Bin Laden and the Rich Kid. As John heads home for the night, a shadowy figure in an alley claims to know who truly made the attacks, and beckons for John to follow. He does. Following the Character down a strange tunnel leads him to a control room, where he finds out that the guy is in fact, Zoovac! Zoovac hires Mr. Whitmore as one of his agents. On the instructions of Zoovac, Mr. Whitmore takes over the Xanderia missile base, (formerly run by Xanderia from the Mansion of Mystery) and fires all of its missiles into an alien ship in orbit, which then crashes. John is then overwhelmed by the missile base’s Security forces. To be continued, yet again. (John D. Whitmore) *Zoovac and his restance have successfully liberated Earth from the Alien Invaders, as of October 10th. *The aliens invade Earth earlier than planned, driven to do so by Zoovac Zoovac's attack on them. They successfully destroy all earth governments, but a resistence cell led by Zoovac drives them off the planet. End of Alien Invasion war *Zoovac helps to found a new world government, and then fades into obscurity, possibly returning to his original activities. *''“Malphoid, the Mailbox Bot (Game) Malphoid the Mailbox Bot”,'' a new game by Kurt Elfman. On a distant planet, the highway system is a tangled mess, and it’s near to impossible for anyone to get their mail! To make matters worse, nearly everyone’s mailbox is guarded by something, be it ape-balls, lasers, or evil gnomes—any normal mailman would give up and despair! But one being is built specifically to meet this task head-on, and he is Malphoid, the postal service’s robotic mailman! Traveling to several zones, he heroically delivers mail to those who need it. Unfortunately, Malphoid must deliver mail to five zones within 20 hours, or he’ll be fired by his boss, Newman from ‘Seinfeld’. Malphoid finally rescues his fellow mailbox bot from a cage, and together they work desperately to deliver the last few letters, but unfortunately, they don’t make it and both of them get fired. However, they carry out their mission to deliver their five letters anyway. (Malphoid, the Mailbox Bot Malphoid and Lester) *''"Malphoid: Fired!",'' a new Malphoid adventure by Kurt Elfman. Malphoid has been fired by Newman for failing to deliver the mail fast enough, and Malphoid’s looking for another job. He finally is able to get one with U.P.S.- Doing much the same thing he did before. However, Lester did not follow Malphoid to his new job, and is now Malphoid’s chief competitor- Still working for Newman. (Malphoid) *''“Revenge of the Mole Men”, another adventure by Xaq. We return to the story of Yppit, the strange man in a chair from ‘Into the Heart of the World’. He has been arrested by his planet’s police forces, and finds himself being Questioned by a strange being known only as ‘the questioner’. She interrogates him, but He eventually escapes, and is attacked by a zombie Mole Man. A letter on the zombie says that there was an organization called ‘Surface Corporation’, created to protect the mole men, but when the mole city was destroyed, the Surface Corporation’s test subjects were released, and the zombie mole was bitten by one, thus becoming a zombie. Yppit took the body with him, and escaped from the building. He was pursued by an army of mole men, but escaped, only to be attacked by a giant mole man. He convinced The giant mole that it was the zombie mole who had destroyed mole city, and thus he was allowed to leave and the giant ate the zombie mole as punishment. (Yppit) 2005 *“Ginkus’ Gift”,'' a new computer entry into Chris’ second series. Xaq finds himself in a strange world following the events in ‘the Fabric of Reality’. He is carrying a strange orb, and people in this world say that’s the ‘Mark of Ginkus’ and that Xaq is the hero, destined to save the land. Xaq meets up with the Farmer, who has a farm In this world. Finally, he finds Zoovac, who explains what’s happening. Apparently, due To many previous time-traveling adventures, the universe had to repair itself by rebuilding itself from scratch. It is revealed that in each parallel universe, every person And entity exists in one way or another, but only time-travelers can maintain knowledge Of their equivalents in other worlds. All others will usually live vastly different lives, while maintaining some similar characteristic to their alternate selves. Zoovac and Xaq Contact Ginkus, who has been captured by the evil alliance (or company), and informs them that the globe Xaq carries is the top of Ginkus’ staff. Xaq must go to the Dark Pyramid to get the rest of the staff. He goes there, and explores it. He is attacked by A number of Crypt Fiends, but he kills them. An ancient creature blocks his way Who has never known any existence other than guarding the path. Xaq convinces him to get out of the way by showing him the outside world. Xaq then encounters the Fat Guy Once again, but this time he unleashes the Fat Guy’s mother, thus scaring away the fat guy. Xaq also brings with him Scooby, and Scooby’s new friend, an orangutan-like thing Who worships Scooby as a god. Using the Ginkus sphere, Xaq casts spells, thus defeating More enemies. He deciphers a riddle in a library, and then gets to the top of the pyramid, Finding the staff. The staff gives him a surge of power, and he flies over the desert towards an army which is advancing towards the town. TO BE CONTINUED!!! (Xaq, withScooby, ‘Monkey-like Thing Monkey‘) *''“Xaq to the Future”,'' an adventure by Quiche and Kurt Elfman. Xaq finds himself pulled through a strange portal, and then finds himself in a Mario costume. He rescues a strange fly named Razin (Full name Spitzenfreizen) from a dinosaur, who begins following him and helping him. Xaq is attacked by members of a strange primate species called ‘Ape-balls’. He gets by them, only to be confronted with the Fat Guy, yet again, except this time, he’s forced to enter the Fat Guy’s horrible insides, where he messes with giant white blood cells, another Ape-Ball, and a strange control panel. (Xaq, with Razin) *''“MaNiPuLaTioN”,'' a new addition to Xaq’s series. Kundabar the Elf and Doomsday the soldier (Training in Zoovac’s Marine Corps), get sucked into a strange portal. It turns out they were chosen by the strange giant, Floating head Elgador, to be his agents. They are tested, pitted against each other and Finally must cooperate to protect Elgador from enemies- However, when it turns out that Elgador is truly the evil one, these two warriors must cooperate to defeat him.(Kundabar and Doomsday) *''"City of Dreams",'' a game by Xaq about dreams and cities and pudding. A man who can only be described as 'the Dreamer' finds himself in what can only be described as 'a Nightmare'. He realizes that he's in a surreal world, filled with paradoxical enemies and impossible happenings. Everything is nightmarish, from the vicious store-fronts who attempt to eat him to the giant, evil ver~ion of himself who attempts to eat him. As the Dreamer explores the dream world, he finds that even inanimate objects are out to kill him, and he ventures to find out what's going on. (The Dreamer) *''“Xaq- Chapter 1”, the first, and to date only, game by Ari. Returning to his normal world and situation after so many weird dimensional adventures, Xaq is once again contacted by Zoovac, who sends him to deal with a new plot of the Company. It turns out that Wal-Mart is a branch of the Company, and Xaq must infiltrate a Wal-Mart tower. When he’s driving towards the building, however, a sniper shoots his car, blowing it up. He uses his car mirror to blind the sniper, allowing passage into the building. He begins exploring the interior, but we don’t yet know what he finds beyond the first floor. (Xaq) 2006 'Perfect One Crisis begins. *The Fat Guy becomes 'The Perfect One', by becoming so fat that he becomes entirely spherical. His first use of his new increased fatness is to block off Panama Canal. *The Fat Guy The Perfect One is attacked by the governments of the world, and takes the opportunity to increase his perfect-ness by gaining more weight. Being stuck in the Panama Canal, he accomplishes this by eating the weapons and missiles fired at him. Finally, the military tries one last, desperate plan- they pump helium into the Perfect One. It works, and he flies off into space. This causes him to become a planetary body roughly the size of the moon. He then attempts to eat the moon, but finds himself falling towards the sun. *“The Last of the Chozo”,' by Kurt Elfman. This is the story of three individuals on a desert planet far away, just trying to survive. One is a Luminoth, or moth-man, who is a prophet; One, a Ra'Kazi rogue Space Pirate, and one is the last member of the Chozo race. They find themselves in an ancient Chozo temple, which begins to collapse on them. They must then escape in space-craft. They land in a nearby valley, where they begin to explore a strange complex. (Ra’Kazi, Cilen, and Nal'Il) *The Fat Guy The Perfect One munches on the moon, before falling towards the sun. He expels a large amount of gas, pushing himself back towards the earth. There, he enters geo-synchronous orbit over North America, eclipsing the sun and cooling the continent. The governments make one last attack on him, which succeeds in blowing him up. Unfortunately, this results in the Perfect One being split into millions of smaller versions of himself, all of which fall towards the Earth. *"Dog House Game", a stand-alone survival adventure by Doomsday. An astronaut finds himself shipwrecked on this strange deserty planet. Unfortunately for him, the only structures nearby are inhabited by hostile aliens. *"Evolution", a stand-alone evolution game by Xaq. A microscopic organism in a petri dish begins eating his neighboring creatures, until he gets big enough to escape the petri dish. He then becomes humanoid and fights strange alien invaders. {Editor's Note: This game's historical placement is uncertain. We place it here only because it was discovered along with Dog House Game.} *“Welcome to Death Ward Hospital“,'' #17 in Xaq’s series. It has been some time since Charles was seemingly killed by Kundabar and Doomsday in ‘MaNiPuLaTioN’. Fortunately, paramedics were able to get to the detective on time, and resuscitated him. He wakes up in the hospital, having no memory of his life, including the Mansion of Mystery case and the rest of his adventures. He befriends a Spanish speaking Pen, and meets (but doesn’t remember) various acquaintances of his, including Alexander and Xandria. Working together, they escape the strange hospital and its resident Morlocks, Ape-balls, and mad scientists. The guilty party behind everything, Charles finds out, is Kundabar the Elf, who has returned in ghost form and hired Pinchzoid Crabicus to do weird medical experiments on Charles. (Charles, the Detective Charles, the Wealthy Brittish-accented Individual) 2007 *''"The Beach", a stand-alone survival adventure by Doomsday. A man washes up on the shore of a strange beach. He must survive, using his environment to his advantage. *"Alien Bug Game", another stand-along survival adventure by Doomsday. On an unknown planet, there lives an alien creature, whose brain protrudes from his body, and who must eat a large amount of food to survive. Its stomach is also its inventory screen. This creature travels through its environment, trying to survive. *"Sygons", Part One of 'A Cygon's Suga' by Doomsday. An unidentified Cygon has been assimilated by his enemies on the planet Flaktar. Now, he's being forced to work, mining materials for his enemies. How can he escape? *"Demo Game 2", A mini-adventure sequel to Demo Game by Xaq. The same man as in the previous installment has once again been captured, and is now locked in a room with a laser gun watching him. Once again, he must escape. (Unknown Protagonist) *"Demo Game 3", the third mini-adventure installment to the Demo Game series. That same man gets trapped in a room with more traps and spikes this time, and once more must escape. (Unknown Protagonist) *"Bread", a sidestory to Series 2. Xaq must investigate a strange series of criminal activities being performed by large bread factories. As it turns out, they are producing evil, sentient Wonder Bread creatures!! Xaq also learns more about the nature of Guys and The Company. (Xaq) *"Nothing Guy", The first game cronicling the story of Nothing Guy, by Sandy. A person(?) finds himself in an infinite void, confronted by the visage of Nothing Guy. He finds a way to escape, and finds himself on an asteroid. *"The Inexplicable Mountain", another sidestory to Series 2. Xaq and Zoovac must investigate the appearance of a series of mountains, which have suddenly popped into existance all over the country in many unlikely locations. Xaq's investigations lead him to the Rent-a-Mountain corporation. As he confronts the CEO, he's interrupted by agents working for a higher order, who apprehend the man. 2010 *"Space-Balls",'' a new game by Kurt Elfman. A few years after the events of"Xaq to the Future", the Ape-Balls have developed an advanced, space-age society completely devoted to killing Xaq. The Space Balls (As they have come to be called) have captured the Unknown Prisoner protagonist of this adventure, who has no memories and finds himself in a cell with handcuffs on. He quickly finds and rescues a robot named Tutorial Bot, who, as his name suggests, gives tutorials. The protagonist escapes, and begins slowly picking off the Ape-Balls in the vicinity with the help of Tutorial Bot. They try to rescue a dinosaur (named Dino) who was also imprisoned by the Ape-Balls, but fail. Space-balls chase them off the ship (they escape using an escape pod). Aboard the pod awaited Kill Bot, a deadly robot with a gun who would follow the orders of whoever knew his activation code. Fortunately, the Unknown prisoner was able to guess at it, and Kill Bot joined the two of them. The life pod landed on a strange planet, which was swarming with strange, deadly creatures. The trio barely survived the assault, and matters were worsened when they met Woob-Wüb, the unluckiest creature in the galaxy, who they tried to save from the predators. This was a nearly impossible task. However, the four of them made it to another Space-ball life pod. There, they befriended Cleaning Bot, a maintenance robot who helped them activate certain key systems on the pod. One of these systems blew up the ship, which sent everyone flying across the landscape. Woob-wüb landed in the Mountain Zone, and the rest followed him. However, they landed in a different section of the mountains. Here, they encountered a bird which was a defense mechanism for the Ape-Balls Space-Balls. After struggling with the bird, they freed it, and it killed Bill, a version of the Fat Guy who they encountered there. Since their path was now open, they proceeded. More perils awaited them as they crossed to the next mountain with the help of the Bird. On the other side, Dino waited. He had survived the destruction of the Space-ball ship (possibly even caused it) and had now evolved. He was mid-way to turning into a dragon. The Unknown prisoner tried to reason with him, pointing out that he had tried to save Dino-- but the proto-dragon would have none of it. He attacked, forcing the Unknown protagonist to send him off the edge, theoretically to his doom. Filled with regret, the party proceeded. They found a sealed-off bunker, in which a The Collector strange professor had imprisoned Malphoid, the Mailbox Bot Malphoid, as well as Conan O’ Brian, Lester, and Garfoid, Malphoid’s father. The professor was able to take control of Kill Bot from the protagonist and use him to hold the protagonist hostage. He quizzed him to make sure he wasn’t working for the Space-Balls. When he had received satisfactory answers, he allowed the Protagonist to buy stuff at his shop. The parts he bought allowed the Protagonist to build a new robot, who was named SP-347 v2.0. The party was fired through a cannon to the next mountain. It was then that it was revealed by the professor that the planet they were on was, in fact, The Fat Guy!!!! (Unknown Prisoner Unknown Boomer Protagonist with Tutorial Bot, Kill Bot, Woob-wüb, and Cleaning Bot) *''Dino's Quest, a paralell adventure to Space-Balls and Tutorial Bot's Past, by Kurt Elfman. Dino, the strange Dinosaur who clashed with the Unknown Prisoner in Space-Balls, now has his side of the story told at last. Captured by Space-Balls, Dino must use everything in his arsenal to escape! Worse still, he gets tangled up with one professor Zhomp Qlu, and the vicious creatures he's created. *"Tutorial Bot’s Past"'', the sequel to Space-Balls by Kurt Elfman. Landing on the next mountain, the Unknown Prisoner continues his journey, still trying to rescue Woob-wüb. Along with all of his familiar sidekicks, the Prisoner is joined by SP-340 v.2.0, a new robot of his own creation made from a tin can, four yo-yos, a pair of scissors, and a flashlight. A number of computer chips begin to turn up, each of which restores some of Tutorial Bot Tutorial Bot’s memories. Tutorial Bot now remembers his origin-- he was created on Malphoid’s world, where his father-- another robot from the Box Zone-- ran a baseball shop. Here, he played baseball often with other kids, but soon headed for the Gnome Zone to retrieve a lost baseball. There, he encountered Boris Leprechaun and Shinobi, among other gnomes. He moved on to another zone, which contained a dungeon from the Legend of Zelda. Tutorial Bot donned Link Link’s hat, sword and shield and rose to the challenge. (Tutorial Bot and Unknown Prisoner with Kill Bot, Cleaning Bot, and SP-340 v.2.0)